


And it Goes Like This

by Kaisbeast (Sugashadingyou)



Series: Tomorrow Never Dies [3]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, oh look I managed to make aoi happy instead of breaking his heart, tears of joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugashadingyou/pseuds/Kaisbeast
Summary: "The drummer was his friend and the one who brought him into the band, the vocalist was a rebel kid with the strongest voice he’d ever heard, while the bassist was a gentle guy who welcomed him into their group as he had always been there in the first place, and the lead guitarist..."Aoiha ♫~Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥





	

**Author's Note:**

> AkaiKodo requested an Aoiha with the theme "firsts"  
> I hope this isn't too bad?  
> Enjoy!

 It had been a wonderful first month for the young raven haired guitarist. He had been excited about meeting his new band mates for the first time – if they liked him, that is –, just as much as he had been nervous. Most of the time he could pass as a confident man with a big ego, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Aoi was actually really shy, insecure and sensitive. Of course no one noticed that, but he honestly couldn’t tell whether he liked it or not.

And then he met them.

They were an amazing group; every single one of them had a natural talent, as if their instruments were a part of their own body. The drummer was his friend and the one who brought him into the band, the vocalist was a rebel kid with the strongest voice he’d ever heard, while the bassist was a gentle guy who welcomed him into their group as he had always been there in the first place, and the lead guitarist...

 

There was a knock on the door to let him know his last guest had arrived. Really, really late.

“Evening, Aoi-san.” The man offered him a polite smile.

“You’re late, Kou-chan!” They heard Ruki yell from the living room before Aoi could even think of replying.

“Well, you better hurry in then, Uruha-kun” Aoi stepped aside to let the guitarist into his apartment. “Someone’s being really loud.”

Whenever he spent time with his new band mantes Aoi kept thinking how lucky he was to be around them. Every laugh they shared left a warm feeling sitting in his chest, which was something he had never experienced before. He felt happy, welcomed, wanted… All he ever wished for, really.

There was only one problem.

“They’re no fun! Right, Aoi-san?!”   Aoi followed the guitarist’s eyes and nodded as he stared at their drunken band mates passed out on the floor.

They definitely were terrible drinkers.

“It’s aaaalways been like this, you know? When we were on high school Aki-chan would get drunk from one beer.” Uruha pointed at his index finger. “Just one beer!”

“Ah, man, that’s lame.”

“So, what do we do now that we lost them?”

Aoi thought about it for a while. He wasn’t used to having the guitarist’s full attention to himself so he didn’t know what to do. He felt really uncomfortable around the other, for reasons he tried to pretend not to understand, but actually knew very well.

For starters, there were his eyes. Uruha’s eyes held a gaze so deep that Aoi’s only option was shyly look away whenever that gaze was on him.

And also his voice. That low, quiet voice that sounded like music. And his beautiful lips as an added bonus. He had been listening to that voice and staring at those lips for a month now, and he couldn’t get enough of them. In fact, he wanted to do more than just stare at them all the time.

Shit, he didn’t even know he could feel attracted to another man, for god ‘sake!

“Earth calling Aoi-san..!?”

“Hm?” Aoi shook his head. “Oh! Sorry!”

Uruha giggled. “So, what do we do?”

“Well there’s a music player in my room, we could go through my albums and find something nice to listen.”

“Great!” Uruha promptly stood up and made his way to the bedroom area, Aoi following shortly behind with a stupid large smile on his face.

His room was really small, like the rest of the apartment, and everything was a mess apart from the corner where he kept his guitar and music albums. “Sorry for the mess” he said, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“You clearly haven’t seen mine and Aki-chan’s room…” He smiled. “So… You have some good stuff here. What should we listen?”

“X Japan?” He suggested.

“Oh, um, what about Luna Sea?!” Uruha looked at him, expectantly. Aoi tried his best to hide a smile as he made his way through the albums to look for Luna Sea’s Shine.

They talked about lyrics and discussed the guitar parts while they gladly enjoyed their drinks. Aoi noticed how a stronger shade of pink colored Uruha’s cheeks as he got drunker and how his voice changed to a higher tone when he got overexcited. He was so…

For some reason it was hard to find adjectives to describe the taller man.

“Aoi-san, if you keep staring at me I’ll have to start making questions…” Uruha said with a husky tone.  “It’s the second time tonight.”

Aoi’s cheeks flushed and he desperately avoided Uruha’s deep eyes. _Damndamndamn._ “I’m sorry; I’m just spacing out a lot today.”

“Spacing out, huh…” Aoi nodded, still looking away. “You’re actually really shy, aren’t you?”

“What..?”

“You don’t want to do solos, you won’t go to the front of the stage when we’re practicing; you dress as if you don’t want to be noticed by anyone. And,” Uruha broke the distance between them. “and you won’t look me in the eyes.”

That was definitely a first for him. Up until now no one had ever noticed any of those things about the guitarist, and he most certainly didn’t expect Uruha, from all people, to see them. He always seemed so distant, completely oblivious to the world around him.

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

Aoi looked down, completely taken aback by the words thrown at him. What was he supposed to say, anyway? He felt exposed, embarrassed and ashamed.

“I think you look really sweet like this, Aoi-san.” He could practically feel Uruha’s smirk while he kept staring at the floor without being able to say anything. _Such a nice floor._

He got confused when Uruha abruptly walked away, going back to the CD’s corner of his room and picking another album.

“Laruku*?” Aoi asked. “I didn’t know you liked them!”

“Yeah, well, I’m kinda into Forbidden Lover lately.” He gave Aoi yet another smirk as he got closer yet again. However, this time he didn’t sit back on the bed. Instead he took Aoi’s hand, pulling the guitarist up to –

_Oh fuck._

“If we dance you have to look me in the eyes, right?” Uruha’s hands rested firmly on his waist, pulling him closer.

Their eyes met and Uruha grinned, satisfied. His cheeks were burning red now, much like the rest of his body. There he was, dancing. With a guy. His band mate. The lead guitarist. _Is it Christmas yet?_

“This is actually good, isn’t it?” Uruha said, his voice dangerously low.

 “Hm.” Was all he managed to say.

“So, I’m going to kiss you now and if you don’t like it we’ll just blame it on the alcohol tomorrow, okay?”

 

…And the lead guitarist was the most amazing and singular person he ever met, who managed to fill Aoi’s heart with the most beautiful colors he’d ever seen.

It had been a wonderful first month for the young raven haired guitarist. And it got even better when, for the first time, he went back home with warm, gentle fingers slightly brushing against his own as they walked side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Aoi when he's shy huhu   
> *short for L'arc~En~Ciel 
> 
> ~  
> Tomorrow Never Dies is a series of GazettE drabbles, where I'll write about every gaze-pairing! If you want me to write about a pairing, write a comment with the couple (or threesome or whatever), the theme and anything else you want to see in the drabble!  
> Send me your ideas! Help me writing! ♥


End file.
